


Training

by Clarimonde, Militia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Grinding, How Do I Tag, Husbands, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, The Religion Of The Pole, Workout, poledancing, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarimonde/pseuds/Clarimonde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Summary: A unique Exercise from Corin's past draws some attention in the training room. Paz decides to clear the area when Din shows up, decidedly interested in the show.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119





	Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



* * *

Paz was immediately on high alert when Corin walked through the door. As soon as he entered the training room, he garnered attention. Unfortunately, word had already spread that he tended to work either in his sleeveless under-shirt, or completely topless, and that had drawn the interest of a few too many people. 

Paz wasn’t too interested in cleaning up the aftermath of Din finding people drooling over his Cyare, just because he was too oblivious to realise how people reacted to his presence.

Kriff, even he himself had played with Din’s jealousy back when they’d first met Corin.

Sighing quietly behind his visor, he resigned himself to Corin-watching for the next couple hours while he did his routine. Although, it didn’t look like he was starting like usual. For some reason, he was staring at a pole near the far corner of the room.  
Oh well, whatever caused the least distraction, he guessed.

A large tussle drew him back to the sight on the sparring mat, drawing his attention away from the corner for a few minutes while he pulled apart the two who had started brawling with a bit more force than strictly necessary.

Finally operating them, he realised the room had gotten quiet.  
Too quiet. For Maker’s sake.

With a groan, he turned back to the corner. He promptly lost his train of thought.

Corin was completely shirtless, but even that wasn’t the most captivating part of the image in front of him.  
No. That honour belonged to the sheer, gravity defying stunts he was pulling, swinging and throwing himself around the pole with a dancer’s grace and flexibility as he rolled and pulled himself this way and that, body contorting as he went.  
In the silence of the room, Paz swears he could hear him humming a bit. Humming! While pulling those moves? How was he not completely out of breath?

A sharp clatter and thud alerted him to Din’s entrance. He smirked over to where his clanmate was stoof, enthralled, after banging into the doorframe on his way in.

Then Paz realised they still had a full room making up an audience around them, of about five or six different people. They had jerked quickly back to their workouts, in a weak attempt to appear to not ogle at Din’s cyare. It wasn’t very effective.  
With a deep sight and wry grin on his face, Paz stood up. Time to earn a favour.

He grabbed the arms of the two in front of him pretending to spar, and shoved them toward the now vacated doorway, Din striding into the room and toward Corin’s corner.  
“Move,” he grunted, blocking them and continuing to shove them backward when they tried to protest under the guise of continuing their workout or grabbing their things.

They quickly gave up, and left.

Paz made short work of the rest. Dragging the next one out by their arm. Using his body to ram out the fourth. The other two, seeing what was happening, quickly decided to grab their things and make a hurried exit, rather than face a bruising escort.

With a smug humph, Paz glanced back toward the duo in the corner. Judging from Din’s body language, Paz had gotten the room cleared in the nick of time.

He left, without looking back, even when he heard a muffled thud, and possibly the clank of beskar. He locked the door behind him, leaving an open passcode for Din and Corin, and casually leaned against the wall nearby. Whistling innocently, hands on his belt, he resolved himself to ensuring Din and Corin got some time alone together.

Definitely not because it would help him win Raga’s bet.

  
Corin hadn’t gotten an opportunity to do any pole work for a long time but it had once been one of his favourite exercises. One of the academy training instructors had started the classes for the more elite trooper grades on the quite reasonable grounds that it trained core strength and flexibility better than anything else. Corin’s father had insisted he be signed up, not caring enough to ask what the class entailed, only that it was for the elite. Corin had, to put it mildly, excelled. 

The instructor had insisted on music to set a rhythm for their movements and Corin loved to lose himself for a short while in the pulsing beat as he spun and twisted, almost defying gravity. 

There was no music in the Covert training room but that was ok, he could remember a few of the old songs and as he rediscovered the sheer joy of the motions he began to hum to himself. 

A loud clang snapped him out of his reverie and he dropped to the ground with a startled huff to see his riduur staring down at him with almost black eyes, helmet rolling across the floor. 

Corin knew that look. Ever since they had been formally bonded he had been blessed with the sight of his cyare’s beautiful lust drunk face staring at him as though he wanted to eat him alive. For some reason his workout routines were almost certain to provoke that reaction. The constant presence of the child usually prevented anything from happening right off but while in the covert the little one was happily staying with some of the other foundlings giving his parents some treasured privacy. 

Speaking of privacy, Corin was sure that there were at least a half dozen Mandalorians working out when he started his routine. Now it was just the two of them. He took in the closed door and the little red light indicating it was locked and smiled wolfishly. 

Keeping his eyes firmly locked onto Din’s he picked himself up and hooked one toned leg around the pole. His riduur licked his lips, content for now to see where this led. Using the tension in his upper thigh he slid the other leg upwards, tilting his body forward and bringing his foot up behind his head in a fluid curve. Din moaned at the sight of his beloved, almost bent in half but then Corin shifted position until he was upside down. The pole was now gripped between his upper thighs , his strength on full display when he let go with his hands and curved a palm around Din’s cheek. 

His fringe fell in front of his electric blue eyes as he leaned out and still upside down claimed a deep kiss from his riduur. Din lost himself in the sensation, the familiar lips and tongue inverted, hitting all new spots and pulling a deep groan from his throat. 

Corin pulled back, smiling sweetly and looking like pure sin. Too fascinated to even bemoan the lack of contact, Din watched as he took hold of the pole with both hands and turned head over heels into an upright position, human beings should not be able to move that way in the opinion of the stunned hunter. Conscious thought was rapidly becoming impossible as his mind conjured up images of what they could do if they had a pole installed in their bedroom. 

The training room lights glittered on Corin’s sweat slicked chest as he began to gyrate around the pole, one leg curved around and hips rolling as he twirled. Din’s self control was hanging by a thread, one more move and he would snap the damned pole and drag his riduur to the floor. 

Corin cocked a perfect eyebrow at him before flicking his gaze down to the tent in the front of Din’s pants.

“Tell me what you want cyar’ika, what position do you like best? this?”   
He flipped upside down again before righting himself with deliberate control.  
“Or this?”  
He hooked one leg and leant out towards his love.

“I want you wrapped around me, moving like that but all over me, gedet’ye cyare?”

“Whatever my love desires, let me watch you strip first though?”

Corin shimmied up the pole and almost seemed to sit cross legged as he watched Din remove first his armour and then his underclothes with shaking fingers. Once fully nude he allowed himself a few hazy seconds to just drink in the sight of his husband's muscular tanned body before kicking both legs out at ninety degrees. 

“Better remove these too.” Din obediently slid Corin's workout pants off his legs, it was another no underwear day he noted with something like hysteria. 

Suddenly everything was heat and slick and Corin, twined around his waist and flush to his pelvis. Blue eyes met brown and then there were lips and teeth and rolling hips driving him higher and higher before he finally exploded, a million stars bursting behind his eyelids and Corin’s name screamed into the echoing room.   
Dropping his hips onto Din’s shaking thigh Corin chased his own pleasure now, leaning his torso back with near impossible balance and grinding down, desperate for more. Din reached down a trembling hand to stroke him and Corin came with a broken cry before finally losing muscle control and sliding to the ground, dragging his riduur down on top of him. 

They lay in a tangled heap, bodies cooling and heartbeats returning to calm synchronicity. Corin knew he had pushed his body to its limit but it was so worth it and judging by the content murmurs from his love he thought so too. Eventually, aware that they were covered in each other's fluids and in a technically public area they dressed as best they could and half staggering, supporting each other's steps they made their way back to their room and a long shower. If any of the other members of the tribe gave them a wide berth as they passed, well, it wouldn't be the first time. 


End file.
